otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Calavera's Merchandice
PM Arbi: Ricky: Lucas... PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath and with obvious frustration his chest begins to glows. Aibhleann... White smoke exhales from his mouth as he says the demon's name. PM Arbi: Ricky: As Lucas begins to get a better look at him he sees that the demonic arm has begun to grow over and possibly into his normal body. It can be seen going across his chest, shoulder and up the side of his neck now. The heat from the demonic skin has burned and worn part of his shirt, making it easy to see this growth. I've missed you... He stares at Lucas's chest as he says this, watching it glow slightly from the fire in his lungs. PM Omniance: Lucas: Smoke still bellows from his mouth as he speaks. I'm going to feed you to my pet. Just like last time. He moves his arm in a circular motion and winds his cross up into his hand and takes a step towards him. PM Arbi: Ricky: He smirks. Oh I bet you'd really like that, watching Belxephon eat your boyfriend. He slides his demonic hand up his own shirt, slowly feeling his skin. Would that turn you on? PM Omniance: Lucas: You and him are not mutually exclusive. He narrows his eyes at the demon. I already know that. PM | Edited 3:15:43 PM Arbi: Ricky: Let's test that theory. Cinnamon: He backs up and grabs a large wooden stand, pulling it infront of his shop. The rocky drawings on it cause him to and his shop to disappear behind it. Ricky: He starts walking towards Lucas and as he does his entire arm, shoulder and part of his chest ignite on fire. Finish what you started... Yuri: He looks at Lucas, unsure of what they should do. PM Omniance: Lucas: He runs forwards towards him, raising the hand with the cross in it. PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles and stands still, watching what he's going to do. PM Omniance: Lucas: He opens his hand and slams it down into Ricky's chest. PM | Edited 3:25:58 PM Arbi: Ricky: He closes his eyes and almost seems to moan out slightly as smoke begins to rise from his chest. He then slowly opens them and looks down at Lucas, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer as he looks down into his eyes. What are you waiting for? He places his hand on Lucas's chest. Here, let me help you... He forcefully pulls the fire out from his lungs, letting it rise out of his mouth and vanish as he uses up all of his energy. PM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs a few times and looks Ricky's chest, the cross not seeming to do anything. His chest glows much brighter this time as he empowers the flames and he breaths out a screaming stream of white-hot fire onto Ricky's demonic arm. PM Arbi: Ricky: The white-hot fire comes to stop inside Lucas's mouth and begins to ball up. He grabs his jaw and forces his mouth shut and holds it there, knowing that if he loses his dragonic parts he'll instantly burn himself from the inside. No more illusions... No more playing around. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks worried as he starts to choke. He pounds Ricky's chest with his left hand, hoping that the dross will do something as he struggles. PM Arbi: Yuri: Fucker! He jumps out of invisible and tackles Ricky, forcing him to let go of Lucas's mouth before he kills him. Ricky: He stands his ground like an adult being tackled by a child before pushing both Lucas and Yuri backwards onto the platform. PM Omniance: Lucas: He breaths out a stream of white-hot flames onto the ground as he rolls onto his side. He coughs several times and rolls around as his lungs and throat start to heal the burns inside of him. PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks up to him and steps on the hand holding the cross before he bends down and takes it from him with his human hand. It burns and melts away onto the platform's engravings. There's only one thing I want right now and I really want it. If you ever want to see your boyfriend again you'll bring me Brendan here. That little boy is my ticket out of this body. MesS it up, brinG anyone else... and yOu'll never SeE Ricky... aGaiN! His tone changes to match his demonic side just as he vanishes from Tartarus. PM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs a few more times before he can speak. Ricky! PM | Edited 3:55:57 PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly gets up, groaning both in anger and pain as he's never been pushed away by a possessed football player before. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sits up, he looks like he's about to cry, and not because of the pain he's in. ...Ricky... PM Omniance: Meanwhile... PM Arbi: Isaac: He's in the living room closest to the frontdoor, Leo and Maggie are sitting with him around the room. I know what we did was wrong but we saved a lot of people. He looks down at the scar on his hand made from the blood pact. I guess you can say we did something bad but for the greater good? PM Omniance: Maggie: I guess even the devil can save a life... She shakes her head. But he always wants his due Isaac... Leo: Mandy manipulated us into a blood pack with a demon so we could get back at some guys from school. If it ended up doing something for the better... He shakes his head. ...It was accidentally. PM Arbi: Isaac: She Didn't... She didn't manipulate me, Leo. He looks down. None of us knew Astrieya was a demon, not even Mandy Lane. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Maggie and then back to Isaac. What's passed is past. We can't change it. Now we just need to make sure we use this power in a way that will help people... PM Omniance: Maggie: She looks to the side. La Paloma isn't very trusting of you and your friends. Especially Mandy and the two brothers, the Twins... But they don't know you guys like I do. I was glad that they decided to help... It took some convincing though... PM Arbi: Isaac: Thanks, Maggie. He smiles a little. PM Omniance: Leo: We need to get going, where's that woman? He looks around for Hailey. I'm tired of waiting around to do something. Maggie: You want to kill that woman... Leo: He looks at Maggie. She killed Leena. Maggie: She looks down. "Never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God," She looks back up to Leo. Leo: He looks away from her, the words having some impact, but he's not very religious. If I have a chance I'm going to take it. PM Arbi: Naomi: A small group of people, including Alexe and Hailey, walk past the hallway towards the frontdoor. She's following behind them but stops at the living room doorway when she sees Maggie and the boys. She walks up to them. I've heard nothing but terrible things of what lurks outside in the darkness. She looks at Maggie. Please reconsider what you're doing. Isaac: He stands up and looks towards his friend, surprised. Maggie? You're going? PM Omniance: Maggie: She looks at Isaac. If I can help, I'm going to help. She looks at Hailey. Stopping the storm will save thousands of lives... That's worth my life. PM Arbi: Naomi: She looks like she's about to burst into tears but she holds it back and nods. I understand. She suddenly walks up to her and hugs her tightly. PM Omniance: Maggie: She hugs her back. Leo: He looks at Isaac, almost awkwardly, thinking they're being a little over emotional. PM Arbi: Naomi: She lets her go and backs away, watching each of them walk into the hallway. Alexe: The door is open and he and Hailey are standing outside under the porch looking out into the darkness. Christopher: He's at the window by the frontdoor looking out at them. The box of flares beside him is empty. He takes out two flares from his pocket. These are our last two flares. Please use them wisely. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at the others before walking up to Christopher. You can't make anymore? PM Arbi: Christopher: I'm afraid not. These flares are specially made by a gifted invidiual that lives on the east coast, we can't have anymore delivered until the storm passes. He looks towards Maggie. Please be careful out there. PM Omniance: Maggie: She nods. I will. Leo: Let's get going, the faster we stop the storm, the faster we can save lives. He walks out onto the porch. PM Arbi: Alexe: He has his hand around his cross, it glows slightly with light but nothing is happening. Everything remains cloaked in darkness around them. Hailey: Hmmm. She raises her wand and flicks it, lighting the very end of it like a flashlight but it barely does anything but reveal up a few feet infront of her. I suppose it's better than nothing. She leads the way to the car. Come now. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Isaac and Maggie with a bit of hesitation, and then walks out after her. So what is the plan? We're going to that place in the mountains, then what? You just perform some spell and everything is fixed? PM Arbi: Hailey: It's not as simple as a flick of my wand. She stops at Leo's car with her umbrella and looks back at him. Rituals take time to set up. She looks at the rain hitting the car. The rain isn't going to make this easy either. PM Omniance: Leo: Well let's just get moving. He opens the drivers side of the car ands gets in. Get in. He starts the car, seeing that La Paloma used up most of his gas. PM Arbi: Alexe gets into the passenger seat after he sees Isaac and Maggie get into the back beside Hailey. PM Omniance: Leo: He starts the car up. Buckle up... Obviously... He looks out the window and turns on the car lights. They don't really do much with the rain, and it seems like a fog has started to roll in, making the lights almost worthless. Leo sighs, seeing that just driving there might be difficult, he drives forwards and turns onto the main road. PM Omniance: Meanwhile... PM Omniance: Lucas: They're still in Tartarus. We can't actually bring Brendan here. We have no clue what a demon would do with him. Even Billy wants him, that means handing him over is bad news, on more levels than the moral one. PM | Edited 5:14:34 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sitting on the edge of the platform, nodding as he watches his brother pace back and forth. PM Omniance: Lucas: Our options from there are pretty simple right? We can try fighting him again, somehow. Maybe with some of Cinnamon's Merchandice we can beat him... Or we can try to find Ricky in the real world. He must be sleeping somewhere, I have a feeling Aibhleann is trapped here, else he'd be out in the storm causing mayhem like all the other things in it. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He's sitting beside Yuri nodding as well. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Cinnamon. That big thing, out in the chasm? That's what we need to kill, right? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He nods and looks at Yuri. He's a big guy. Yuri: I think we can trick him. Cinnamon: He keeps nodding. Yuri: He nods back. Cinnamon: Use this to distract those hot heads. He hands Yuri a little wind-up toy. Yuri: He takes it and nods again. Cinnamon: He nods with him but suddenly stops and slaps him. Get going! Yuri: Right. He stands up and looks at his brother. You ready? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother. Like you wouldn't believe. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, should be easy... he thinks rocks are talking to him. He starts going back through the cave with his brother. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around, the rock creatures that fell from the sky seemed to have cleared out, the ground has small burn mark everywhere from them running around. When I get Ricky back, I'm going to personally make sure that there's nothing of that demon left. Then I'm going to find Billy, and I'm going to break his legs for letting him escape. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks out towards the edge of the natural bridge, looking down towards the lower level. The large four legged demon can be seen down there, grabbing a nearby boulder and throwing it several yards away and laughing as it breaks into three pieces. PM Omniance: Lucas: He tries to stay calm. So what do you have in mind? Because I feel like running in and burning the damn thing to death. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares down at the demon for a moment before he gets an idea and looks back up at his brother, smiling at him. I'm gonna rock his world. He stands up and quickly starts heading down the slope towards the lower levels. PM Omniance: Lucas: He keeps looking down, sighing and saying quietly to himself. That explained nothing at all... He stands up and walks after his brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: He runs down and stops at some nearby rocks, seeing the large demon about fifty feet away. There's still rocks everywhere from the cave collapsing earlier. Use your firebreath. I'll do the rest. He turns invisible and walks ahead. PM Omniance: Lucas: I can do that... He walks towards the creature taking a deep breath, as he gets closer to the demon he breaths out super-heated flames at the creature. PM Arbi: Beleroth: The massive demon gets hit in the back by the flames and he stumbles forward, smashing a boulder in the process. AAaaugh! Rock shooting fire now?! He gets back up, the fire looks like it burnt much of the skin on his back. Who you?! PM Omniance: Lucas: The guy who kills you for a quick buck. He takes another deep breath and breaths out another stream of flames. PM Arbi: Beleroth: He picks up a boulder from the ground and holds it infront of him, blocking the fire. Puny human can't kill Beleroth! He raises it up higher about to throw it. I smash you now! PM Omniance: Lucas: He runs to the side. PM Arbi: Beleroth: He throws the molten boulder at Lucas while he's running, it lands behind him just barely missing him. The impact causes him to trip and fall. No can't run from me! He picks up another boulder, about to drop it on him. PM | Edited 5:58:43 PM Arbi: A voice comes out from behind one of the boulders nearby. Hey ugly, over here! Beleroth: What you say?! He turns around with the boulder over him. Rock be mean to Beleroth? I smash all of you! He walks up to the rocks and starts punching them, breaking them apart instantly while still holding the boulder with the other hand. PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes another deep breath and breaths out another stream of flames onto the creature, turning and running behind one of the rocks afterwards to catch his breath. PM Arbi: Beleroth: The intense fires cause him to stumble forward and drop the boulder on his own head, smashing it apart. Aaaugh. He gets back up and looks around, his head is bleeding a bit but he's still going strong. Fire boy hide? Me find you fast! He starts picking up rocks and throwing them into the air. Lucas sees a large shadow appear under him. PM Omniance: Lucas: His eyes go wide and he jumps backwards, pushing away from the rock and landing on the ground, stumbling backwards and falling down. PM Arbi: The rock falls and slams down into the spot Lucas was at, breaking apart into pieces that roll around a bit. PM Arbi: Beleroth: Me see you! He picks up another boulder from the ground and raises it up. PM | Edited 6:07:46 PM Omniance: Lucas: He yells out. Any time now Yuri! He turns and starts running as fast as he can, away from the giant demon. PM Arbi: Another voice comes out from behind some rocks. Look at this idiot! He laughs. He can't even kill a little boy! Beleroth: No laugh at! STOP! He growls and throws the boulder at the pile of rocks. Yuri: SHIT! He covers himself with his arms, the boulder flies past some of the rocks he'd behind nearly crushing him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He stops and takes as deep a breath as he can while the creature turns to Yuri and he breaths out a stream of super-heated white-hot flames. PM Arbi: Beleroth: He turns and raises his fat arms up, trying to cover the fire but it stills hits much of his frontside. Me no dinner! You no cook me! He starts grabbing rocks and flinging them in Lucas's direction, they're all about the size of basket balls. PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and runs in a serpentine, ducking under a few of them. This plan sucks Yuri! He runs behind another rock and ducks down as best he can. PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers. Time to end this. He yells out. Hey stupid! Why haven't you used the big rock over there?! Beleroth: Big rock you say? He turns around and looks, seeing a massive boulder that goes up about twenty feet. Now you talking! He runs up to the boulder and picks it up, it's so big that even he has trouble lifting it. Yuri: Is that all you got?! You can't even pick it up! Beleroth: Me show you... Who... STRONGEST! He raises the massive boulder off the ground, it could easily flatten a house and is so heavy that his arms are almost trembling. PM Arbi: Beleroth: He slowly turns around towards Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: He runs out from behind the boulder and towards the Beleroth. He breaths out another super-heated stream of flames up into the demon's face. PM Arbi: Beleroth: Even though he's getting hit with fire in the face he isn't letting go. Aaaaugh! Yuri: He runs out of invisbility. Hotter! PM | Edited 6:25:18 PM Omniance: Lucas: I can do hotter. He visualizes Leena's face, then Ricky's. He takes as deep a breath he can, his chest and throat lights up with a white a reddish-pink glow and he breaths out a screaming stream of pale flames that tears through the air up into the demon. PM Arbi: Beleroth: No hotter! No hotter! The flames burn his fingers to ashes and he drops the boulder. It falls down on him, crushing his fat body and breaking apart into massive pieces. PM Arbi: Tartarus shakes a bit from the massive boulder falling down on Beleroth. PM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs horsely, it's loud and raspy, like he's been sick for days with the worst cold. PM Arbi: Yuri: He pats his brother's back. When are you gonna learn my plans never fail? PM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs again as his throat heals. Remember that time we had to get the book from Mandy Lane? He looks at his brother. Let's go talk to Cinnamon before more shit starts raining from the skies. PM Arbi: Yuri: We got the book back didn't we? PM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head, staring to walk back up the ramp out of the chasm. Well what's our plan to get my boyfriend back? PM | Edited 6:33:34 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back up towards Cinnamon's cave. Let's figure that out after we get our reward from Cinnamon. PM Omniance: Lucas: After a few minutes they're standing in Cinnamon's shop. The bully is dead. So what can you give us? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He looks up at the skulls on his shelves. You got a hot problem to deal with. The skinny man ain't gonna help you there. He picks up the skull with mexican flower decorations. I got just the solution. He hands it to Lucas. She might be a little girl but she packs a wallop! PM Omniance: Lucas: He clears his throat. Is this Calavera's skull? He holds it up and moves it around in his hands. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: One of the Calaveras. He motions to the skull with his wings. Give it a try. Just don't get your breath on my counters! I just got them cleaned, alright? PM | Edited 6:43:49 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri. Guess we'll just step outside... He turns walks out of the shop. He motions to Yuri as he watches him. Go stand over there and I'll test it out you, alright? He smirks. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't think this is the time to be joking around. He crosses his arm, even though he's joked before. PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes walks over to a rock, it's tall and thin, kinda like a stalagmite, it's about the same height as Ricky. He takes a deep breath, gripping the skull tightly as he does. The veins in his chest and throat turn black as he turns. Afterwards he breaths out and torrent on black mist, which Yuri recognizes quickly. The mist whips forwards like arms crawling quickly through the air, and slams into the rock. As he breaths onto the rock it cracks like it's being impacted repeatedly by blunt slams, after a moment the rock is knocked away and shattered. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes are wide, not expecting that to have happened for some reason. PM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs. That's uncomfortable. Feels like bugs are flying out of my throat when I do that. He rubs his chest. Let's see what happens when I... Make it hotter. Stand back. He takes another deep breath, his chest and throat begin to glow with an eerie green glow. He breaths out a shrieking green mist, the sound of it is unsettling, like a dozen children screaming. The mist travels almost twelve feet, well passed his normal breath range. He coughs a few times. ...I think I like the fire more... He coughs again. PM Arbi: Yuri: You gotta deal with it. He walks up to him. Possessed Ricky almost choked you with your own fire breath before. PM Omniance: Lucas: He nods. ...Alright, let's see what you can do. I'm curious. He holds out the skull to his brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes the skull and looks it over. Can't believe I thought she was cute... He tries turning invisible but it takes a second longer than it usually does, while also having a slightly darker effect. It feels different. He tries walking around. Can you see me? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Nope. PM | Edited 7:14:22 PM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears and shrugs. It still turns me invisible. He reaches down into some shadows behind some rocks and pulls out a chain. The chain looks a little different too but. He tries pulling it further and it starts getting difficult like before. He lets it go and it flies back into the shadows. Maybe it doesn't work for me. He looks down at the skull and raises one of the flower decorations. Is that a crack? Cinnamon: No refunds. He closes the door to his shop. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe the changes aren't as obvious? If the chains look different, they might have some property that isn't readily apparent. PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at him. It takes longer to go invisible. He walks up to his brother and hands him the skull. I'll stick to my normal powers. PM | Edited 7:13:35 PM Omniance: Lucas: Alright. He holds the skull up. Now we just have to go find Ricky... He sighs. I feel different holding this... He shrugs. PM | Edited 7:16:46 PM Arbi: Yuri: Your breath can push rocks and sounds like crying children. This type of demonic stuff always feels weird... PM Omniance: Lucas: It's more... I don't know. I feel heavier or something. Almost... Tired after using those powers... Like I'm not... In a deep sleep. When I handed the skull to you, I felt more normal. PM | Edited 7:18:36 PM Arbi: Yuri: It must change Deep Sleep just like it changes Fire Breath. PM Omniance: Lucas: Now I'm not sure if I want to use it. He looks from the skull to his brother. I don't want to lose this pretty face. PM Arbi: Yuri: What happened to the Lucas that wanted to do everything in his power to get back Ricky? PM Omniance: Lucas: He flips the skull through the air and catches it. You're right. If I think he's hot even though he's lost an arm, hopefully he won't mind if I get a few scars... He smirks at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He rolls his eyes a bit and looks around. Aren't we forgetting something? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah we're supposed to look for Leo and Isaac. He turns back to look into Cinnamon's shop. Hey Cinnamon, you see a nerd with some glasses and a six foot guy with a baseball t-shirt come through here? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He's cleaning soot off his windows from the outside, using a stool to reach them. He turns around towards them. Yes and yes. He raises his wings towards the platform. They took the portal back to Earth. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri. That was easy. PM Arbi: Yuri: Hey, how does he show up down here and not up there with the crazy skeleton? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He sighs and mumbles something about not getting payed enough for this shit. The portals are like waypoints. Step on one and you'll show up there next time as long as you want to. Got it? PM Omniance: Lucas: Hey, we're just trying to make sure we can live to buy more stuff from you Cinnamon. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He somehow packs up his entire shop into a massive purse right after Lucas finishes saying that and drags it across the ground like it weighed a ton. I'm not gonna sell anything with everyone fighting around here! I'm moving to the lower level. Adios, goodbye, so long, farewell. PM Omniance: Lucas: What? Really? Isn't it more dangerous at the lower level? He looks at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: We killed his bully, guess he isn't scared anymore. He scratches his head wondering how he did that with his entire store. PM Omniance: Lucas: He calls out to the guy. So are you gonna give us any directions to your new shop or anything?! PM Arbi: Cinnamon: His voice echoes in the cave. I'll put signs up! His mumbles echo too. Lucifer, do I have to do everything around here? PM Omniance: Lucas: The name Lucifer reminds him of Leena. Let's walk through that portal Yuri. We'll talk to Murdoc about where Ricky could be, but I think I have an idea... PM | Edited 7:41:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, let's get the hell out of here... He walks up to the portal with his brother, both of them vanishing.